Donuts - A Karry Oneshot
by KarryLover2004
Summary: Donuts, and races. No Spoilers, read it yourself. First chapter is glitched, real story is in chapter 2.
1. Chapter 1

p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: normal;"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif;"Hey guys, here is a short one-shot prompt that I got from tumblr. Enjoy!/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif;""I call it!" both Barry and Kara yelled at the same time./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif;"The power couple was currently hanging out eating donuts in the speed lab, when something horrible happened. There was only one donut left./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif;""I said it first!" Barry yelled out./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif;""Did not." Kara counterclaimed./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif;""Did too!"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif;""Did not."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif;""Did too."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif;""Did not."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif;""Did too."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif;""Did not."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif;""Did too."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif;""Did no-" Kara started before she was interrupted. "Guys!" Wally yelled, "Not that I don't love your arguing back and forth, but maybe you guys should race for the last donut."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif;""Okay, Kara first one to run around the speed track 1000 times gets the last donut." Barry suggested. "Deal." Kara agreed./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif;"The two started their race for the last donut as Cisco walked in. "Last donut?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif;""Yup." Wally confirmed. There was a minute of silence as Wally walked over to the box and ate the last donut. "They're going to kill you, you are aware of that right?" Cisco questioned the junior speedster./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif;""If they can catch me." He commented./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif;""WALLY!" Barry and Kara screamed./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif;""Bye." Cisco said breaching away./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif;""WALLY WE ARE GOING TO MURDER YOU!" They yelled simultaneously./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: normal;"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif;"Hope you liked it. Quick update on my other two stories, there has been no noteworthy progress yet due to writer's block. IDEAS ARE WELCOME, PLEASE HELP MY WRITERS BLOCK (especially on the story of krypton). Anyways, love you and I'll see you later./span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: normal;"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif;"-Swift/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif;" /span/p 


	2. Donuts and murder

**Hey guys, here is a VERY short Karry one-shot prompt that I found on tumblr. Enjoy!**

On one fateful day Barry and Kara were plowing through a dozen boxes of donuts (each) and one to share, when something horrible happened. There was only one donut left.

"Okay, Kara first one to run around the speed track 1000 times gets the last donut." Barry suggested. "Deal." Kara agreed.

"The two started their race for the last donut as Cisco walked in. "Last donut?"

"Yup." Wally confirmed. There was a minute of silence as Wally walked over to the box and ate the last donut. "They're going to kill you, you are aware of that right?" Cisco questioned the junior speedster. "If they can catch me." He commented. "WALLY!"

"Bye." Cisco said breaching away. "WALLY WE ARE GOING TO MURDER YOU!"

 **Hope you liked it. Quick update on my other two stories, there has been no noteworthy progress yet due to writer's block. IDEAS ARE VERY WELCOME, PLEASE HELP MY WRITERS BLOCK (especially on the story of krypton). Anyways, love you and I'll see you later.**

 **-Swift**


End file.
